Patent Literatures 1 to 3 describe a method for inspecting an optical fiber ribbon (hereafter, referred to as “intermittent connection type optical fiber ribbon” or simply as “optical fiber ribbon”) in which a plurality of optical fibers are arranged side by side and intermittently connected. With the method for inspecting described in Patent Literature 1, an intermittent connection type optical fiber ribbon is supported with a guide roller having a step portion, to separate non-connection parts of the intermittent connection type optical fiber ribbon, to measure an interval between edges and the number of edges and the like of the intermittent connection type optical fiber ribbon, and to detect abnormality in connection parts of the intermittent connection type optical fiber ribbon. Further, in the methods for inspecting described in Patent Literatures 2 and 3, a part in which optical fibers are not coupled (non-connection part) is widened in a width direction, this widened part is detected with a laser sensor, and the intermittently coupled state of the intermittent connection type optical fiber ribbon is inspected.